AKB0048 : Succession Season
by AisyEvolution9
Summary: Para Kenkyuusei ternyata akan menjadi Successors! Nagisa alias Acchan bingung mau apa. Ia dan Mariko(Mimori) sedang mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai Tsubasa memberi tahu semuanya! Tapi... apa benar Makoto tidak akan jadi successor?
1. Chapter 1

**Minnaaa ini fanfict AKB0048-ku yang pertama!**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata.**

**Disclaimer : AKB0048 bukan punyaku. Tapi punya Yasushi Akimoto-sama dan Satelight yang membuatnya.**

**Warning!: Ni fanfict ada kata-kata gaje, lebay, OOC, OC, dll.**

**-Chapter 1 : Berita mengejutkan!-**

"Sensei Sensei," wanita itu berjalan menuju gerbang. Kilatan dua cahaya kuning muncul.

"Apakah anda bisa menunjuk siapa yang akan graduasi?" tanya wanita bernama Tsubasa itu.

"_Shiori… Shiori…_" jawab Sensei Sensei. Tsubasa terkejut. Arisawa Shiori adalah Takahashi Minami yang ke 5.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu,_" Tsubasa membungkuk 90o. Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia segera menuju bawah tanah AKB0048 theater. Kirara membentuk wajah _original_ Takahashi Minami dan segera berganti-ganti menjadi Takahashi Minami the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th (yang merupakan Center Nova), dan the 5th, yaitu Shiori. Setelah itu, para Kirara membentuk wajah Kanata.

"Jadi, Takahashi Minami the 6th adalah Shinonome Kanata," ucap Tsubasa lirih. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

At AKB Dorm…..

"YUUUUKOO-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Nagisa alias Acchan berteriak keras karena Caps Locknya JEBOL.

"ACHAAAAAAAN! BISA GAK SIH KAMU DIEM! BISA GAK SIH!" balas Chieri lebih keras. CAPSLOCKNYA SUKA JEBOL NIH!

"Maaf ya, Chieri. Aku soalnya liat Yuuko-san jatoh dari genteng!" ucap Nagisa sambil membungkuk 180o (?).

"_Kimino me no mae ni…._" Ups! Ringtone Nagisa berbunyi. Ada SMS, dari Yuuka.

"Yuuka?" tanya Nagisa. Isi pesan itu berbunyi: _'Acchan, Tsubasa-san nyari kamu!'_

"Menarik," Nagisa meninggalkan Chieri yang sedang marah-marah gak jelas. Lalu, Kojiharu datang.

"Nyan, Chieri kenapa?" tanya Kojiharu.

"Acchan mau kemana sih, Kojiharu-san kalo kamu tahu?" tanya Chieri balik. Kojiharu diam saja. Lalu…

"NYAAAAAAAAAN! NYAN-NYAN GAK TAHU!" teriak Kojiharu dengan Capslock Jebol.

"Wew :3," sahut Chieri.

"Aku… Mau ke kamar dulu!" kata Chieri. Kojiharu mengangguk.

Sementara, Nagisa….

"Yuuka!" sahut Nagisa ke Yuuka.

"Tuh, masuk aja!" jawab Yuuka malas.

"Tsubasa-san?" Nagisa memasuki ruang tersebut.

"Nagisa, maksudku Acchan. Hari ini tidak ditunggu oleh siapapun. Tapi, Takamina yang merupakan _senpai-_nya Kanata, akan segera graduasi dan Kanata menggantikannya. Selain itu, Chieri akan menjadi Kojima Haruna. Sonata, menjadi Itano Tomomi. Aku tahu kamu tak percaya bahwa Sonata menjadi Tomochin karena dia bukan keturunan Itano Tomomi. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Suzuko menjadi Minegashi Minami. Makoto, aku belum tahu." Tsubasa menarik nafas.

"Orine, Sashihara Rino. Yuuka, Akimoto Sayaka. Acchan, jangan terkejut. Itu semua dibentuk Kirara," jelas Tsubasa panjang.

"Apa? Konser perpisahan dan debut _successor_ secara bersamaan?" tanya Nagisa terkejut.

"Itu dia yang aku tidak sanggup," suara Takamina terdengar jelas. Dia ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ta-Takamina-san?" kata Nagisa lebih terkejut dari yang tadi O.O.

"Aku meninggalkan banyak kenangan tak terlupakan saat berada di 00 selama ±8 tahun dan menjadi kapten selama 7 tahun. Jadi…. Bagiku itu sulit untuk meninggalkan 00 dan graduasi. Aku… Mungkin tidak bisa meninggalkan 00.." jelas Takamina lirih. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ta-Takamina-san. Bukankah kau sudah terlalu lama menjabat sebagai Takahashi Minami the 5th?" tanya Nagisa.

Takamina diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya dapat menangis.

_**To Be Next Stage**_

**Finally finish! Chapter 1!**

**Chapter two is keep watching over you! (Bukannya kebalik?)**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(Lebay)**

**Aisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 telah terbit dari tenggara! (hah?)**

**Disclaimer : AKB0048 bukan milikku ya!**

**Warning : Walau di rated K, tetep aja banyak OOC, dan kata-kata Gaje.**

**Just Read Minnasan!**

**-Chapter 2: Acchan the 12th and the 13th-**

"Uh," Tomochin tampak gelisah. Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya kenapa ia gelisah. Lalu, seorang anak 14 tahun berambut pink strawberry menghampirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Acchan or Nagisa?

"Tomochin? Kenapa kamu tampak gelisah?' tanya Nagisa.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Kalau aku dapat jawabannya, mungkin aku tidak akan gelisah lagi," jawab Tomochin.

"Bagaimana kalau… Kita tanya Tsubasa-san saja!" celetuk Nagisa tiba-tiba. Tomochin langsung ceria. Ia mengangguk mendengar ide Nagisa. Mereka segera menuju kantor Tsubasa-san.

Setelah sampai di TKP…

"Acchan? Tomochin? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Tsubasa-san.

"Tolong beritahu aku kenapa aku jadi gelisah begini?" tanya Tomochin sambil menangis. Aneh, ia tidak seperti biasanya. Malahan, lebih mirip Sonata.

"Kau, akan segera graduasi," jawab Tsubasa.

"Apaa?" tangis Tomochin menggelegar sampai ke penjuru Akibastar.

Eh? Chieri yang ada di lantai 4 mall Akibastar pun kedengeran?

"Suara siapa tuh? Kok kayak suara Tomochin-san ya?" Chieri bingung sendiri. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin lanjutkan belanjanya,"

Di AKB Dorm….

"Huhuhu…." Haduuuuuuh! Tomochin masih nangis.

"A-Acchan… Huhuhuhuhu!" Tomochin hampir saja membuat Nagisa geli.

"Tomochin-san, jangan kelitikin aku. Geli nih…." ujar Nagisa agak tertawa.

"Maaf, Acchan. Aku, cuma…." Lagi-lagi, Tomochin nangis. Tapi, kali ini, Nagisa meninggalkannya. Ia segera menuju AKB0048 Theater. Ia masuk ke bawah tanah, dan menangis disana.

"Jangan menangis, _the next Maeda Atsuko_," suara gaung terdengar ketelinga Nagisa.

"Acchan? Itukah kau? Tunjukkan dirimu?" jawab Nagisa. Siluet ungu muncul. Lalu, berubah menjadi Acchan the 12th dan 13th.

"Kenapa Acchan ada dua?" tanya Nagisa. Acchan the 12th mendekatinya.

"Aku Hoshina Furea. Center nova dan Acchan yang ke 12. Kau pasti Motomiya Nagisa, Acchan yang ke 14. Itu Katagiri Atsuko. Acchan ke 13. Aku terkejut, kau bukanlah Center nova yang baru, justru temanmu Chieri," jelas Acchan the 12th itu.

Nagisa masih terpana. Ia bertemu dua Acchan yang sebelumnya. Terlebih untuk Furea, ia juga Center Nova.

"Kenapa kau terpana?" tanya Acchan the 13th.

"A-Acchan," suara itu, tepat sekali, Katagiri Tsubasa.

"Mariko. Kau sudah graduasi?" Atsuko mendekat ke Tsubasa. Acchan the 13th itu terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Iya, dan aku bukan Mariko lagi. Aku, Tsubasa. Mariko yang baru sudah ada. Acchan, ketahuilah," Tsubasa terputus. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa ke Acchan the 13th.

"Tapi, aku ingin tetap memanggilmu Mariko. Dan, aku harus mengetahui apa?" tanya Acchan.

"Bahwa aku merindukanmu….." jawab Tsubasa lirih. Ia menangis dan memeluk Acchan.

"Mariko, kau merindukanku?" tanya Acchan penasaran. Tapi diam-diam, ia tersenyum. Kirara-kirara yang anda disitu bersinar terang. Furea dan Nagisa tidak sadar mereka berpelukan.

"Acchan…" kata Tsubasa tersenyum. Acchan ikut tersenyum. Dua mata mereka saling berhadapan, seperti saat dulu.

"Gawaaaaat! Aku lupa dengan Tomochin!" teriak Nagisa tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada disitu langsung mematung. Teriakan Nagisa lebih kuat dan cetarrr membahana daripada tangisan Tomochin tadi.

"Itano Tomoka?" tanya Atsuko. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Itano Tomoyo," jawab Tsubasa cepat.

"Ayo!" ucap Furea. Mereka pun pergi ke AKB Dorm.

**To be Next Stage**

**Mungkin ada yang ngakak ada yang terharu. Ya, review, onegai shimas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balik lagi akhirnya, Minna! **

**Kalau di chapter sebelumnya Tomochin nangisnya kenceng bgt, skrg malah diem ketemu Acchan the 13.**

**Disclaimer: Aku tidak membuat AKB0048.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, dll.**

**Author : Kanata! Baca chapternya!**

**Kanata : Hai! Tapi kok judulnya kyk gini?**

**Author : Ayo! Cepet baca!**

**Kanata :**

**-Chapter 3 : Saat Kanata Kepanasan!—**

"Hiks, Hiks…" Takamina dari tadi termenung.

"Takamina-san!" seru Kanata tiba-tiba. Takamina menoleh. Kanata duduk disamping Takamina.

"Aku, akan segera graduasi, Kanata. Aku harap, kau bisa jadi Takahashi Minami yang baik. Aku, sudah tahu kalau kau…." Takamina terpotong. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Kanata bingung dengan _senpai-_nya itu.

"Ada apa, Takamina-san?" tanya Kanata.

"Tadi ada Furea, Acchan the 12th. Apa iya? Atau pengelihatanku yang salah karena udah lama gak ketemu dia ya?" jawab Takamina.

"Furea? Center nova ya?" tanya Kanata lagi.

"Iya, dia teman terdekatku. Dan, dia keren tapi pemalu. Rambutnya merah, mirip kau, tapi dipotong seperti _original_ Maeda Atsuko," jelas Takamina.

"Hah? Kau menjadi Takamina dan berteman dengan Acchan tiga generasi(Furea, Atsuko, dan Nagisa)? Berarti kau jadi kapten saat usiaku berapa ya? Umurmu sekarang 22 tahun, lalu, 22-8 tahun = saat 14 tahun kau jadi kapten AKB0048. Sekarang umurku 16 tahun, jadi, 22-16 = Apa! Kau jadi kapten 0048 saat aku 6 tahun? Mengerikan. Kalau Sonata pas itu masih dua tahun!" ucap Kanata panjang lebar. Takamina sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Takahashi Minami the 6th itu.

"Ka-Kanata, aku ngga ngerti ucapanmu. Logat dari Saharastar ya?" tanya Takamina dengan wajah yang terlalu bingung.

"Enggak, aku emang be-" Kanata kaget tiba-tiba. Furea munculnya kayak hantu sih, Kanata jadi kaget.

"Hoho, Takachan!" ujar Furea menyapa teman lamanya itu.

"Haha, Furea. Sangat lucu. Kenapa kau muncul?" tanya Takamina.

"_Sensei-sensei_ memanggil kami untuk suatu hal. Aslinya bukan _Sensei-sensei_ yang manggil, tapi Nagisa. Hehehe.." jawab Furea.

"Rambutmu makin merah!" ucap Takamina polos. Furea langsung lari-lari gak jelas.

"Bercanda! Mana ada api disini? Kalau mau api ya langsung minta Chef Papa aja di dapur!" kata Takamina yang geli menahan tawa. Furea menghela nafas.

"Aku menggelitikmu!" sahut Furea menggelitik Takamina sekencang-kencangnya hingga Takamina tertawa dengan lebih cetarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr membahana.

Masih, 3 teriakan diatas didengar Chieri yang sekarang masih ada di Akibastar Mall….

'Siapa sih yang teriak? Kayaknya suara Tomochin-san, Acchan, dan Takamina-san deh… Udah deh! Aku mau pulang aja!' batin Chieri. Lalu, ia tergesa-gesa segera menuju AKB Dorm.

Tomochin masih menangis, setelah Acchan alias Nagisa meninggalkannya, untung ada Sonata, calon Tomochin ke 12 yang menemaninya….

"Kenapa nangis Tomochin-san?" tanya Sonata. Wajah Tomochin yang lebay berubah menjadi kaget. Sonata melihat kearah kemana Tomochin memandang. Ia kaget juga. Ada Acchan the 13th!

"Tomochin…" sapa Atsuko.

"Acchan, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Tomochin bingung sekali.

"Tomochin, aku tahu kau sedih karena hal itu, jadi, aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin," ucap Atsuko.

"Tapi ini kan bukan masalah apa-apa," sela Sonata polos.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Atsuko.

"Kenapa gak nanya nama dulu?" tanya Sonata balik. Atsuko jadi salah tingkah nih.

"I-Itu maksudku, salah sebut, hehehe," jawab Atsuko.

"Namaku Shinonome Sonata, umurku 12 tahun. Anggota 00 sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Kakakku juga disini," jawab Sonata balik. Apa harusnya mereka ikut lomba bersahut?

Sementara Kanata, Furea, dan Takamina?

"Kawa wo watare

You can do it!"

"Bagus Kanata! Kaulah Takamina sejati!" komentar Furea sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Dan tak lama lagi, kau akan mengalami demam tinggi. Sehingga, di generasi ke 75, semuanya sudah menjadi _successor_. Tapi, kau dan Mariko tetap jadi bagian dari NO NAME, seperti Acchan alias Nagisa!" sambungnya.

"Wah, itu baru keren! Semua anggota digenerasi terkutuk bisa jadi _successor_!" sahut Takamina disambut tawa Furea dan Kanata.

"Dan aku juga akan graduasi," sambungnya. "Aku lebih rela Kanata yang mengambil posisi kapten 0048 dari pada orang lain. Karena sejak setahun yang lalu, dia memang sudah dipilih jadi Takamina ke 6,"

"Mariko sudah graduasi ya?" tanya Furea.

"Sudah lama, temanku yang sama generasi, yaitu Kishida Mimori menjadi Mariko yang ke 8," jawab Kanata.

"Bukan Tsubasa, tapi yang ke 6. Kalo gak salah, dulu dia pernah bilang ke aku, mau jadi Center Nova, tapi, sayangnya ia tak pernah menjadi Center Nova, karena… ya, aku tak tahu. Kalau Tsubasa sih, 5 pekan baru dipromosikan, aku sudah menghilang," jelas Furea panjang lebar. Takamina kenapa ya pusing kepala? Apa gara-gara Furea yang gak jelas?

"Furea, Kanata, kalian berdua mirip ya, kalo ngejelasin sesuatu, gak jelas," ujar Takamina.

"Hmm, masak sih?" tanya Kanata. Takamina mengangguk.

"Aah!" Kanata jatuh dihadapan Takamina dan Furea.

"Kanata!" teriak Takamina.

"Dia demam tinggi!" seru Furea.

"Ayo gotong ke Tsubasa-san!" kata Takamina panik. Furea mengangguk.

Kantor Tsubasa-san

"Tsubasa-san!" seru Takamina sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Apa Takamina?" tanya Tsubasa-san yang sedang ngobrol dengan Atsuko.

"Kanata demam tinggi!" jawab Furea.

"Ini kompresnya!" kata Atsuko mengambil kompres dari lemari.

"Ka-Kanata, bertahanlah.." bisik Takamina dalam hati. Furea ilang entah kemana. Pas Takamina liat keliling, dia gak ada lagi.

Sonata, Tomochin, Nagisa, Furea dan Chieri (?)

"So-Sonata!" seru Furea ngos-ngosan.

"Tenang, Furea-san," jawab Sonata.

"Kakakmu demam tinggi!" ujar Furea, masih ngos-ngosan.

"Apa?! ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Sonata berlari ke ruang klinik.

"Kanata demam?" tanya Tomochin. Furea mengangguk.

"Wah!" sahut Chieri tiba-tiba.

"Kojima Haruna masa' gitu?" ucapan Nagisa membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Ko-Kojima Haruna? Masa' iya Chieri bakal jadi Kojima Haruna nanti?" tanya Tomochin..

"Iya!" jawab Nagisa.

"Yang bener aja. Bukannya Chieri cocoknya jadi….. kerbau?" kritik Furea. Kamu tahu kan, Chieri kalo udah marah gimana. Nah loh, Furea dilempar Chieri sampe ke Sagittariusstar, planetnya Chieri.

"Kamu lempar Acchan the 12th kemana Chieri?" tanya Nagisa.

"Sagittariusstar," jawab Chieri singkat sambil ada 4 persimpangan di kepalanya.

"Gila juga lu Chieri, jauh banget…" komentar Tomochin. Nah loh, Tomochin malahan dilempar Chieri ke Sebustar, planetnya Takamina.

"Mau lempar aku?" tawar Nagisa. Nah, Chieri ngelempar Nagisa nggak kejauhan. Dia ngelempar Nagisa ke Lancastar, planetnya Nagisa, Orine, dan Yuuka yang jaraknya hanya beberapa tahun cahaya dari Akibastar.

Mariko/Mimori panik? Iya donk….

"Kanata!" teriak Mimori berlari menuju ruang klinik.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mimori.

"Onee demam 42 derajat celcius," jawab Sonata lesu.

"Kanata, apakah kau, akan jadi _successor _juga sepertiku?" tanya Mimori bahagia.

"Mungkin, Mariko…" jawab Kanata pelan.

"Eh! Onee ngomong!" kata Sonata bahagia!

"Demamnya juga sudah turun jadi 39 derajat celcius!" lapor Takamina.

"Bawa dia ke kuil!" kata Tsubasa-san. Mereka segera membawa Kanata ke kuil.

"Yang lain tunggu di luar ya. Takamina, ayo. Dia adalah Takamina ke 6," ujar Tsubasa-san.

"Kanata.." ujar Takamina tersenyum.

"Baik, dia sudah bangun!" kata Tsubasa-san.

"Takamina-san, Tsu…Tsubasa-san? Dimana aku?" tanya Kanata.

"Di kuil tempat dimana para _kenkyuusei_ menjadi _successor_. Kanata, kau akan menjadi _successor_!" kata Takamina.

"Oh ya, yang benar?" tanya Kanata.

'Kanata tetaplah Kanata,' batin Takamina.

"Ayo Takamina!" kata Tsubasa-san. Takamina dan Kanata segera mulai.

Keesokan harinya dimana Kanata melakukan debut _successor_-nya dan Takamina kembali menjadi Shiori

"Onee mana ya?" tanya Sonata.

"Tenang Sonati, dia segera datang!" jawab Suzuko.

"Linda, aku kangen Onee.." kata Sonata.

"Pengumuman!" umum Nagisa.

"Aku, telah menjabat menjadi kapten AKB0048 selama ±8 tahun atau 7 tahun. Hari ini, aku memutuskan akan graduasi. Penggantiku adalah, Shinonome Kanata!" sahut Takamina alias Shiori.

"Aku, Shinonome Kanata, akan menjadi pengganti Shiori-san dan akan menjadi Takahashi Minami the 6th!" sahut Kanata. Lampu sorot menyorot mereka berdua. Mereka menyanyikan 'Jane Doe'

"Wah! Onee jadi kapten!" teriak Sonata gembira.

**To be Next Stage!**

**Akhirnya finish the chapter 3!**

**Wait chapter 4 ya Minna!**

**Aisy**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hore! Chapter 4 ada nih!**

******Ada yang nunggu? Hehe, gomen kalo lama.**

******Dari judulnya sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang bakal 'kepanasan'.**

******Author : Yuuka! Baca warning, disclaimer ama judulnya!**

******Yuuka : Tapi kok judulnya gini?**

******Author : Soalnya tokoh utamanya kamu dan Sayaka!**

******Yuuka :**

******Disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki AKB0048. Tapi aku memiliki Mamoru!**

******Author : (dalam hati : hadeeh..) Lanjut!**

******Yuuka :**

******Warning! Banyak OOC, Typos, dan kata-kata lebay. Terutama Sonata yang memanggilku Demon (iblis)!**

******-Chapter 4 : Yuuka Changes?—**

**"Yuuka!" panggil Orine. "Yuuka!"**

** "Apa Orine?" tanya Yuuka.**

** "Latihan!" jawab Orine. Yuuka segera ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya.**

** "Hari ini emang latihan apa, Orine?" tanya Yuuka.**

** "Beginner, River, Uza, Kaze wa Fuiteiru, Kibou ni Tsuite, Korogaru Ishi ni Nare, First Rabbit, Shonichi, dan AKB Sanjou! Banyak ya, dance-nya susah-susah lagi!" jawab Orine.**

** "APAAAA!? UZA! ITU KAN DANCE-NYA YANG PALING SUSAH DARI SEMUA LAGU 0048!" teriak Yuuka.**

** "Yang ****_successors_**** lagunya sama kayak kita, tapi ada Oogoe Diamond, Blue Rose, sama Iiwake Maybe dan Heavy Rotation!" kata Orine.**

** "Aduuuh, aku mau Uza diganti sama salah satunya!" keluh Yuuka dengan sangat…(isi sendiri).**

** "Oke, tapi bilang Ushiyama-sensei dulu yuk!" ajak Orine. Yuuka cuma nyeleneh mengangguk.**

** "Oke Orine, kalo itu memang yang terbaik," jawab Yuuka.**

** "Ushiyama-sensei," kata Yuuka.**

** "Kenapa kamu telat?" tanya Ushiyama-sensei.**

** "Aku melamun soalnya, hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu Uza bisa diganti sama Oogoe Diamond?" tanya Yuuka.**

** "Oke, tapi tetep latihan Uza!" jawab Ushiyama-sensei.**

** "Wew…." Keluh Yuuka.**

** "Tanganmu anget Yuuka!" kata Orine.**

** "Ga papa, semalem aku kurang tidur, chattingan sama Mamoru terus!" jawab Yuuka.**

** "So sweet banget!" kata Chieri.**

** "AYO CEPAT!" Upss, kepala Ushiyama-sensei telah dipenuhi oleh empat tikungan.**

** "U-Ushiyama-sensei!" ujar Orine mengangkat jari.**

** "Apa lagi Orine?" tanya Ushiyama-sensei.**

** "Yuuka demam!" kata Orine.**

** "Yuuka!" seru Chieri.**

** "Panas banget!" kata Takamina alias Kanata.**

** "Mana Acchan, Furea dan Tomochin?" tanya Tsubasa-san yang tiba-tiba muncul.**

** "Dilempar Chieri keplanet lain!" jawab Sonata. Chieri dalam hati sebenarnya marah. Tapi, saksi mata tak pernah bersalah, kan?**

** "Kemana Chieri?" tanya Tsubasa-san dengan aura hitam.**

**'**** "Acchan ke Lancastar, Tomochin-san ke Sebustar, dan Furea ke Sagittariusstar," jawab Chieri enteng.**

** "Hai," sapa Shiori yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia menggotong Tomochin.**

** "Siapa sih yang ngelempar Tomochin ke Sebustar?" tanya Shiori. Semua orang menunjuk Chieri.**

** "KAMU JAHAT CHIERI!" kata Furea yang juga muncul tiba-tiba.**

** "Kok kamu kotor Furea-saan?" tanya Sonata.**

** "Chieri ngelempar aku ke tong sampah rumahnya! Jadinya kotor deh. Untung aja pelayannya Chieri nganterin aku ke sini!" jelas Furea dengan nada yang kesal.**

** "Yasunaga?" tanya Chieri.**

** "Iya! Itu namanya!" kata Furea.**

** "Ehm.." kata Nagisa yang (lagi-lagi) muncul tiba-tiba.**

** "Chieri hebat sih. Ngelempar aku ke rumahku sendiri.." kata Nagisa.**

** "CHIERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tomochin, Furea, dan Nagisa teriak ke Chieri sangat keras dan cetarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr membahana banget.**

** "Aduuh! Tolong donk! Yuuka udah panas banget nih!" kata Orine.**

** "Apa? Benarkah?" tanya Tsubasa-san. Lalu, ia memikirkan sesuatu.**

** "Sayaka! Orine! Bawa Yuuka ke ruang klinik!" kata Tsubasa-san.**

** "Baik!" jawab Sayaka dan Orine.**

**Di rumah Sayaka di Bananastar nih!**

** "Ayah, kapan kak Akira (nama asli Sayaka) pulang?" tanya gadis kecil berambut magenta itu.**

** "Entahlah. Sudah 7 tahun dia di AKB0048. Ayah juga sedang menunggu Akira-chan. Memangnya kenapa Yuki?" tanya Mr. Igarashi.**

** "Yuki kangen aja, yah.." jawab Yuki, yang baru berusia 13 tahun.**

** "Yuki! Ayah! Waktunya makan!" seru Mrs. Igarashi dari dapur.**

** "Ayo makan! Yuki!" ajak Mr. Igarashi.**

** "OKE!" jawab Yuki sekeras-kerasnya.**

** 'Semoga tahun ini kak Akira datang ke Bananastar ya!' ucapnya dalam hati.**

**Cepet banget! Mereka udah sampai kuil!**

** "Yuka bangun!" kata Tsubasa-san pada Sayaka. **

** "Inilah saatnya!" kata Sayaka. Ia menyiram Yuka. Lalu, motong rambut Yuka.**

**Sae aja ya yang was-was?**

** "Sayaka…" gumam Sae.**

** "Kenapa Sae?" tanya Megumi.**

** "Megu.. Aku cuma mengkhawatirkan Sayaka. Kok dia belom muncul juga?" ujar Sae.**

** "Tenang aja Youko, dia pasti baik-baik aja!" jawab Megumi. **

** "Aku Sae bukan Youko," koreksi Sae.**

** "Salah sebut mau gimana donk?" sergah Megumi.**

** "Hehehe… Alasan!" kata Sae menunjuk ke arah Megumi.**

** " Ngga! Seriusan!" kata Megumi dengan muka merah menyala. Ingat saat General Election saat muka Megumi semerah tomat(bahkan lebih)? Nah, dia sekarang seperti itulah.**

** "Pengumuman!" Apa? Lagi-lagi Nagisa yang umumin!**

** "Nama asliku Igarashi Akira!" Sayaka memulai.**

** "Aku telah memegang nama Akimoto Sayaka selama 6 tahun. Dan aku memutuskan untuk graduasi hari ini! Penggantiku, Ichijou Yuuka!" seru Sayaka.**

** "Namaku Ichijou Yuuka! Hari ini aku akan resmi memegang nama Akimoto Sayaka!" kata Yuuka dengan semangat.**

** "LET'S GO! AKB…0048!" teriak Yuuka.**

** "Semua ****_successors _****AKB0048 dan NONAME unit akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang kemarin latihan!" umum Tsubasa dibalik tirai. Semuanya mengangguk.**

** "Bagaimana dengan generasi ke 76?" tanya Umi.**

** "Kalian juga!" kata Tsubasa.**

** "Sadisnyaaa… Kemaren kan aku gak latihan!" kata Akira (generasi ke 76 bukan Sayaka)**

** "Ayo!" kata Kanata.**

** "****_Yume wa ase no naka ni!_****" Yuuka menyanyikan Shonichi diikuti oleh Akira(Sayaka 10****th****).**

** "****_Yume wa namida no saki!_****" yang lainnya mengikuti Yuuka sampai selesai.**

** "Arigatou gozaimasta Minna!" kata Yuuka.**

** "Yuuka.. Kapan aku menjadi Sashii?" bisik Orine pelan.**

**Backstage...**

** "Yuuka, selamat ya!" kata Orine menghampiri Yuuka.**

** "Aduh Orine!" kata Yuuka bercanda.**

**Bananastar**

** "****_Tadaima. Watashi wa Igarashi Akira,_****" kata Akira seraya menekan bel. Yuki, adik angkatnya, membuka pintu.**

** "Akira-san! Kakak kembali!" kata Yuki ceria.**

** "Akhirnya, Aki-chan," kata ayahnya.**

** "AYAAAAAH!" teriakkan Akira bukan cetar membahana lagi, tapi malahan seperti badai bagi Bananastar dan sekitarnya.**

** "Aki.." kata ibunya.**

** "Ibu! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, 00 mau konser disini!" kata Akira.**

** "Kak, mana Yukirin?" tanya Yuki.**

**"****Dibelakangku!" jawab Akira.**

** "Yukirin-san!" kata Yuki.**

** "Yucha?" tanya Yukirin.**

** "Yucha?" tanya Akira.**

** "Kuroki Yucha!" kata Yukirin.**

** "Ku-Kuroki Yucha? Maksudnya adik kamu ya?" tanya Akira.**

** "Iya, dia ilang beberapa tahun. Ada gossip dia nonton konser 00 di Bananastar 8 tahun yang lalu," jawab Yukirin.**

** "Oh, ku kirain. Tapi, boleh dia tinggal disini seminggu lagi?" tanya Akira.**

** "Aku telpon mamaku dulu ya," kata Yukirin.**

** "Halo?" kata Yukirin.**

** "Ayako. Apa kabar nak?" tanya mamanya Yukirin di Summerstar.**

** "Aku nemu Yuchan di Bananastar. Ma, kami bakal di Bananastar seminggu. Jadi, nanti kalo kami mau ke Akibastar, sekalian mampir ke Summerstar," jelas Yukirin.**

** "Oke, boleh deh, tapi jaga Yuchan ya!" jawab Yukirin's mom dan Yukirin menutup telepon.**

** "Boleh!" kata Yukirin.**

** "Hore! Kak Ayako baik deh!" kata Yuki alias Yuchan.**

** "Udah berapa tahun ilang kamu masih inget nama asliku!" puji Yukirin sambil mencubit pipinya.**

** "Minna!" kata Kanata. **

** "Apa Takamina?" tanya Yukirin.**

** "Dengan sangat menyesal, Orine masuk rumah sakit karena demam tinggi. Semua ****_successor_**** aja yang konser disini. Tapi, aku, Sayaka, dan Acchan harus pulang ikut para ****_kenkyuusei_****. Stands in ku, Atsuko(masih ada). Stands in Sayaka, Megumi. Dan stands in Acchan, Furea(ceritanya dia masih ada). Megumi tetap disini. Para generasi ke 77 dan yang lainnya menuju Akibastar. Mengerti?" jelas Kanata panjang lebar.**

** "Hore! Akhirnya bisa satu stage sama Youko alias Sae!" kata Megumi.**

** "Aku juga Megu!" kata Sae.**

** "Minna! Yang konser segera ke hotel 'Banana Papaya'," kata Tsubasa-san.**

** "Yokai!" kata semua ****_successors_**** dan stands in.**

** "Yang lain masuk ke Flying Get!" kata Tsubasa-san.**

** TO BE THE NEXT STAGE**

**Maaf kalo pendek ya, ada writer block. Gomen kalo ada apa-apa. Review ya!**

**Aisy**


End file.
